


Unclothed

by MeticulousNightmare



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cavity - Freeform, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rape/Non-con References, Revenge, Torture, no fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeticulousNightmare/pseuds/MeticulousNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ROTG fic, written for this prompt:</p><p>"Pitch clenched a fist full of her beautiful plumage in his hand. He admired the soft texture briefly, then in one fluid motion he pulled the feathers free. </p><p>So basically Pitch caught Tooth and now he's ripping out all her feathers till she's nude and getting off on it.</p><p>+ 1000 points if he kisses her at the end and whispers sweet nothings into her ear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclothed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ROTG fic, so I'd appreciate some feedback on it.  
> While there isn't any actual rape in this, there is some mention of Non-con, and there is some Non-con elements, so I gave it the higher warning just to be safe.  
> This isn't beta'd, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you might notice.

It had been a year since the Guardians had defeated Pitch. For 10 months of that year he'd been trapped in the darkness, tortured mentally and physically by his own nightmares. He'd never even imagined the pain he'd suffered at their hands (hooves) even possible. More than once he thought he'd gone insane from the agony. He begged for death, he craved it, but never was it given to him. He screamed until blood poured from his throat and choked him, but still not enough to suffocate him. He clawed for freedom until his fingers were torn and bloody and his fingers nails were buried deep in the floor of his old lair.

 

But they had not relented.

 

No one came to save him, and he hadn't expected them to.

 

It was by chance he escaped. There was some kind of disaster somewhere across the world, and even writhing in agony he could smell the fear from deep underground. The nightmares left him in search of new prey, all the children left homeless and terrified. He did not pity them, he couldn't, they knew nothing of suffering. No one did.

 

And now he was free, and he wanted his revenge.

 

It took him a while to decide his plan. For two months he lurked under children’s beds and gathered strength. Still he was weak, most children didn't believe in him anymore, so it was hard to scare them enough that he could feed on their fear. But after two months, it was enough.

 

He'd had plenty of time to choose his target, he wanted his revenge on all of the guardians equally. He hated them all, wanted to see their rotting corpses at his feet, he wanted to hear them scream and beg for mercy he wouldn't give them. But he could not have them all, not yet, he was too weak. So he had to choose.

 

It hadn't been hard, in the end, to decide that the Tooth Fairy was the Guardian he would hurt first. She was the most vulnerable of all the guardians, and the memory of her fist hitting his jaw was enough to draw his rage to the surface. Yes, her first.

 

He waited only two days before he captured her. Why wait?

 

He caught her leaving a child’s bedroom, too distracted by the tooth in her hand to notice the shadows gathering behind her. By the time she realized what was happening it was too late to scream.

 

* * *

 

“How I’ve dreamed of this.” Pitch murmured quietly as he slowly circled his prisoner, his hands clasped behind his back. Tooth was chained to the cold, hard cement. Metal manacles clamped tightly on her wrists, the chains attached long enough for her to kneel but nothing more. She stared up at him defiantly, her eyes were hard and determined and he had to give her credit, she was quite brave. Well, she acted it anyway, but he could smell her fear, it was intoxicating, it flooded through his system like static electricity and filled him with a lustful need for revenge.

 

“Let me go Pitch!” She demanded.

 

“I don’t think I will.” He kneeled before her, gold and grey eyes running over her sleek form slowly. “You will suffer as I suffered, you will learn what it’s like to be shamed, to feel the kind of pain I felt.”

 

He reached out a hand and she flinched when his long fingers brushed across the feathers on her waist, letting the softness tickle his skin. “The other Guardians admire you, they admire your beauty.” He stroked his fingers back and forth, earning him a shiver, but her chains made it impossible to pull away. “I wonder though, would they find you so stunning without all these bright colours to pretty you up?”

 

His hand paused and he looked up at her face, a falsely gentle smile on his face as he clenched a fist full of her beautiful, rainbow plumage in his hand. He admired the soft texture briefly, then in one fluid motion he pulled the feathers free.

 

Her scream was the most amazing thing he’d heard in a year, and he let his eyes fall closed while he soaked it in. When he opened his eyes again there was a small patch of bare skin exposed on the Tooth Fairies side, small drops of blood running down onto the feathers beneath them. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, and it was clear to him that she was holding back tears.

 

He didn’t warn her before he pulled out another handful of feathers, and then more, until her entire stomach was left bare and exposed to the air, covered with tiny drops of blood that glittered in the low torch light like tiny rubies. Her cries were like music to his ears and her pain filled him with an energy he hadn’t felt in such a long time. He grinned widely, sharp teeth visible as he ran a finger across her stomach.

 

“You’re sick!” She spat at him. Tears ran down her face and every time he moved his hand moved a new spike of fear shot through her. She was scared of the pain she knew was coming, she was scared he wouldn’t stop, she was scared they would never grow back after being so forcibly removed like this. He hoped they didn’t.

 

He cupped her cheek, gripping her tightly so she couldn’t pull away. “Am I?” He asked her, though he was still smiling, the excitement preventing him from glaring or even attempting to appear angry. “I cannot help who I am any more than you can. Perhaps you should take your complaints up with The Man in the Moon, I’m sure he’d love to listen to you.”

 

And then he began again. He pulled all the feathers from her torso, and then her arms, and all the while she screamed and cried, and more than once she begged for him to stop, her usually gentle voice breaking as she begged and pleaded. He murmured soft, comforting words into her ear. He told her the pain would end, that she would be beautiful when he was done with her, that he’d keep her pretty feathers and take care of them like they were gems. But he never stopped. When he pulled a large handful of her plumage from her chest she released a particularly agonised and humiliated scream, and Pitch couldn’t help but moan at the beauty of it. This was what he dreamed of.

 

He never relented. He cleared her chest of feathers, and her chains didn’t allow her to cover herself, which only produced more tears. Other than his moans and breathlessness he was completely calm, he removed every feather, except for those on her head, those he left as a reminder of what he had taken from her. When he was done and she sat shivering before him with her soft, raw skin exposed, he sat back to admire his work. This was revenge; this was more than he could have hoped for.

 

His body was excited; he made no attempt to hide it. He was aroused, her pain would have been enough to cause it, and the fear was better. He saw her eyes pause when she noticed his hardness, smirked at the disgust and fear in her eyes before she looked away, curling in on herself as much as her position would allow. He pulled her to him as much as he could, stroked her sides gently and brushed his lips against the spot below her ear. One hand moved down to her thigh, and the way her breath hitched was just gorgeous. “I could have you now if I wanted to.” He murmured softly into her ear. His hand trailed further up her thigh, his arm around her back holding her completely in place, his arousal pressed against her stomach through his pants. “You know I want it, you can feel it. I could take you and you could do nothing. I could leave you used and bloody in the snow to freeze, you’re at my mercy.”

 

When his hand neared close to between her legs she whimpered weakly. His breath hitched in his throat and he tugged her closer, but his hand ventured no further. “Will they find you beautiful now? Or will they find you as plain and boring as me?” He exhaled over her ear and shifted so his lips were pressed against her cheek. “I won’t rape you.” He told her, finally moving back just far enough that he could look into her eyes. “I showed you mercy where you showed me none. Let that fill you with guilt until the day you die.”

 

He moved his hand from her thigh and ran it up over her body, trailing through the half dried blood, trailing his fingers over her exposed breasts. “You pain is exquisite, truly you are beautiful like this. My own masterpiece.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, he gave her no chance to pull away, and she had no choice but to let him kiss her, let his tongue invade her mouth to taste her.

 

After that he unchained her, she was too weak to fight him. He wrapped a black cloak around her shoulders, a kindness she didn’t deserve and he carried her through the shadows to the North Pole. “I want you to tell your Guardians that this is not over.” He whispered into her ear as he carried her through the snow. “They will each get their turn; they will all regret what they did to me. And they can do nothing to stop me.”  
  
He paused in the shadows outside North’s workshop, kissing next to her ear again. “And if you even think about facing me again after this, if you try to ruin my plans. I will come for you again, and next time I will take _everything_ I want from you.” And before she could reply he shifted inside, sat her on the ground and let the shadows pull away from her limp form as he slunk away in the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it.  
> If anyone enjoys it enough I might consider writing more, whether it's Pitch coming and giving Tooth more hell, or Pitch torturing the other Guardians for revenge. I guess it just depends on if anyone wants more.


End file.
